Henry Blaké
Owned by YFS yadadadaad. Info Name: Henry Blaké (Prounounced Hen-ree Block-ay) District: 10 Age: 17 Weapon: Sickle, Knife, Ax Appearance: Henry 'has a good tan from his mexican heritage and dark hair and eyes. ' Strengths/skills: Henry has a high resistance against climates and weather. Henry is good with plants and animals, able to herd animals or identify edible plants. Henry is also very quick. Weakness(es): Henry is cocky, and can sometimes speak in spanish, often confusing his allies who can't understand him. Henry is a slow swimmer and climber. Personality: Henry has a thick mexican-spanish accent, and is genuinely polite. He can get rude or offensive if someone treats him harshly, and will ask for a fight if it gets to out of hand. Henry is cocky in his survival skills ability, saying "Your alliance will most definetly need me Señor" or "I'm better than you Amigo". This can get a little out of hand at times. Backstory/History: Henry was part of one of the largest and poorest families in all of District 10. Money was scarce and many of his siblings died of starvation and disease. Henry always spat at them, saying they didn't have the skill to survive and if they wanted his help, they should have asked before they died. Unlike most of his family, Henry exelled in livestock, being hired by richer and richer ranchers. Soon he left home to work in a well paying ranch, learning also of the plants. Henry called himself "From dirt to porcelain" and was well fed and had a decent amount of money. Until he got an urgent call from his family. Luna ''' Blaké', Henry's poor sister who was born with albinism, had gotten skin cancer. His family didn't have the money for a doctor, so Henry hurried home to get there. He got on his horse as quick as possible, but he wasn't quick enough.' '''He found Luna, dead. His mom and pa and his only 4 other survivng siblings all where in shock. This was a heavy blow to Henry, as he practically raised Luna since his other siblbings rejected her, saying "she lacked the 'Blaké skin". He grieved, then started to run. He ran, and ran, getting quicker, so he could save his other siblings if it happened. He ran into a girl in a cloak. Her face was shadowed by the hood and looked covered, but she looked at Henry with a gleam in her eyes. "Who are you?" Henry asked. He couldn't tell if she was blushing, but the girl said "Annie" before running off. Henry didn't know their paths would cross again. '''Soon, Henry saw the same girl at his workplace. "'Hi Annie" Henry said. Annie was shocked, but said "I never caught your name.". "Henry.". Henry sold her some fresh meat for a discount, since Annie's family was just as poor as Henry's.' '''Henry yet again visited his family, due to the eldest child, Adalberto dying to coyotes on his late shift. Henry retur'ned, being the last kid left of the 'Blaké family. "Son, you must avoid the games at all costs. If you go into the games you will most certainly die!" his father said. Henry got mad and said "Papa I bet I have a shot at winning the games if the stupid capitol puts me in them! I outlived all my siblings yet you still doubt my abilties! I'll show you papa! I'll go in them games and come out the sole victor and then you'll know!" Henry retaliated, as he throw the table over and stormed off.' "What's bothering you Henry?" Annie asked him the next day. This time she was in normal clothing. "My dad says I'll die in a games, yet I outlived all 11 of my siblings." he replied. "Henry, these games are more brutal then District 10, you got to watch out for maniacs with weaponry, and awful mutts." Annie says, a concerned look on her face. Henry nodded. "But I must prove my dad wrong. If I win, we can live in a house in the victor's village." Henry woke up bright and early on Reaping day, watching the sun rise. He knew today was the day to volunteer, to prove to his dad he was capable of winning a games, to prove to the capitol Distict 10 was deadlier than career districts. Henry was anxious to volunteer, as he attended the reaping. He looked over to the 15 year old girls section, noticing Annie. She nodded solemnly, as if knowing Henry's actions. Soon enough, he volunteered. Token: Ruby Height: 6'1 Fears: Losing Annie, His father being right. Alliance: One's who need him. Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:District 10 Category:17 year olds Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:Volunteer